House Of Hades
by DehliaDraycott
Summary: This is my version of HoH/ House of Hades. Percy and Annabeth fall in Tartarus, but Hades saves them for some reason and imprisons them in his secret fortress, surrounded by dark magic. Hades wants them for his errands. Meanwhile, The other five start the battle against Gaia on the Earth, but Gaia's forces are getting stronger. Will they survive? I don't own any PJO/HoO characters.
1. Chapter 1

We Land At The House Of Hades

Annabeth's POV

We were falling. And falling. And falling. Me and Percy, we were falling into Tartarus, but it seemed endless. I kept wondering when my feet would touch the ground- oh, right. Tartarus has no ground. I shrugged, quickly going into Wise Girl mode. At the terminal velocity at which we were falling, it meant that the air pressure, if combined with energy, might zap us out of here. Simple physics. Except there was NO energy here. Darkness and silence. I could only just make out Percy's face. "So this is it? We keep falling till forever, or what?" Percy demanded. I nodded. "Yeah, We keep falling till the gods realise we aren't dead and send us back." I told him. And as I said this, a hot wind blasted my face. A hot, dry wind that felt ominous. I clutched Percy's hand. "Annabeth. Don't get scared. We'll face this together." He instructed me. The wind, meanwhile, got fiercer and was whipping us. It whirled around us like a hurricane. It got fiercer until finally, it stopped. Then the pressure stopped and I was falling like a cork. And then, my feet slammed into something hard. I tried to land on my feet, which didn't go too well.

My feet bent with a sickening _crunch _and I fell to my knees. I tried to get up but- oh gods! My legs… what happened to them? They were red, swollen and bruised. Plus, they weren't exactly pointing the way they should- ouch. I scanned the place for Percy. I couldn't see him, but I could hear him. Calling for me. "I'm right here, Percy." I yelled back. He appeared by my side and helped me get up. I was speaking to him when a horrible red glow cast everywhere. It illuminated the place. It also illuminated a tall, grave black house in front of us.

"What the Hades-" I gasped. This wasn't right. Something about this was definitely off. "You are right, demigod." I heard an oily voice grumble behind me. I nearly fell down in shock, but Percy steadied me. "Who are you? And what do you mean?" he asked, keeping Riptide at the ready. "That sword shall not harm me, demigod." The same voice said coldly and a figure came into the light. I had no idea who that was. It was a sinister looking person with pale skin, greasy black hair, cruel eyes and was wearing a black suit. Pained faces seemed to leap out of his suit and his face showed a kind of cruel, crazy power. I didn't recognize him but apparently Percy did, because his arms tightened around me. Then the man's form flickered and he turned into a tall, deadly looking man with greasy black hair, cold black eyes, a gilded gold circlet and black robes like a kaftan with an overcoat. Hades. "WHAT? What's going on? Why are we here? And what IS this place?" I screamed at Hades. Hades simply snapped his fingers and my feet healed. "You have been brought here for a reason. This place is my only sanctuary. It is hidden from the other gods, for some dark magic persists here, that is beyond even my control. If the other gods knew, they would surely make me destroy it. And this, mortal, is the House Of Hades."


	2. Persephone Invites Us To The House

WE REVISIT HADES

ANNABETH

I wanted to say _duh _to Hades. But I couldn't, because I hadn't known this. "But how is the House of Hades here? It's a temple in Greece!" Percy argued. I stared at him, stunned, and he just shrugged. Hades/Pluto scowled. "Do not be foolish, Percy Jackson. This is not the House of Hades, it is simply my house- or weekend getaway, I believe you would call it. My wife will explain why I brought you here. I haven't the time." Hades snapped and disappeared in a black storm. I clenched my fists and looked around. Nothing but barren land. And to my far right, a hole. An abyss. The entrance to Tartarus.

My jaw locked, partly with worry, partly with tension, just when another wind blasted us. Well, it was gentler. And it reminded me of lilies, and daisies, and fresh grass, birds twittering- Oh. Of course. Persephone. A young woman, in about her late 20's appeared before us. She looked at us like "Oh, more boring demigods? Well, you better be worth it or I will turn you into daisies." She looked skinny and slightly sick, her cheekbones sharp and prominent, her skin an unnatural, dead linen white. Her eyes were deep, flat and angry purple, just like the tight blouse she wore. Her trousers were more like jeans, with a flowery scabbard, and chains like a Goth. Her hair was limp, flat and a pitch coal black, tied up loosely. Flowers and scenes from spring glimmered on her blouse like oil on water. Sometimes a rose, sometimes a bird flying. Percy and I both spoke at the same time. Only our answers were different this time. He said Proserpine, I said Persephone. She inclined her head, surveying us like "What do they have to offer" with narrowed eyes. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. It has not been long since we last met. I never forget my debts. I will repay you someday soon. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You are the first to succeed. Your friends fear they have lost you." I shook my head. "We were brought here for a reason, so please explain." I said, just a hint of acid in my voice. She frowned, her brow furrowing. Then she waved her hand and ordered us to sit down in some ornate chairs that had appeared out of nowhere. I sat down, Percy beside me.

"This House of Hades is simply a – a holiday home, you might say. Pluto comes here in times of great distress. His powers are strongest here, but this place is also dangerous. Nevertheless, he can be undetected here. But the main reason he brought you here is to help our daughter, Dylan. But she can be… difficult." Percy got up immediately. "Well, we'll do it. Anything to get out of here. Right, Annabeth?" Percy asked me, his green eyes pleading. I melted immediately and nodded too, my ponytail bobbing. Proserpine flicked one finger and my hair combed itself, looking all clean and shiny. I took Percy's hand. As much as I liked to be the tough girl, I was scared. I mean, we were standing in front of Tartarus. I had a right to be scared. "You scared, Wise Girl?" Percy asked me teasingly. I swatted him on his arm lightly, pulling him along. Just like old times.

Proserpine changed into Persephone halfway to the mansion. "How was she born, um, Dylan? Or is she the child of the myths, the one born out of the darkness?" I asked, my brain whizzing, my dagger at the ready. Persephone turned, looking much more human. "Dylan is the child of the myths. Only in that age, she was called Andromeda, because the real Andromeda's soul fed her existence for a while." Then she turned again and continued walking. I and Percy walked behind her, maintaining a wary distance. Then we reached the house at last. It was much bigger than we realized. It was huge. Persephone flung open her black robed arms and the doors creaked open. Mmm. The interiors were not too bad. I loved the Greek dome leading into a passage into the right. The arches were modern, but with hints of Roman and Victorian influence. The carvings on the facades were very detailed but not really accurate. My mother did not look so stern, not was Zeus so thin. In fact, al the gods were inaccurate… except Hades. Oh, of course. I ducked y head under a lovely Amazonian sunbeam like structure on the entrance to the second floor. It was not so bad, really. There were red and black flames flickering in large, comfy fireplaces, giving everything a red glow. It looked like a normal, old fashioned house with extra red lighting.

Persephone led us on the second floor, which was just one big loft room. "Brace yourselves, demigods." She warned us. I didn't bother to answer. She opened the doors and a blinding blue light cast horrible ghostly shadows on the walls, burning through my eyes, showing me things I didn't want to see. Luke, his face scarred and much the same, but gold eyes. Trying to kill Percy. My hand shook impulsively. His hand was outstretched, asking me to take it. To run away. I squeeze Percy's hand. "Percy, are you okay?" He squeezed my hand back. When my eyes ha finally adjusted to the surroundings, I could see a girl about my age, it was hard to tell. Her face seemed timeless. She was beautiful, I grant that. But somewhere inside me, she made me insecure. She was very beautiful, and I was just… me. But she was definitely evil too. She had a pale face with huge almond eyes, irises redder than fire. Her hair alternated between brown waves and curls and straight silver blonde. Her eyes were open, but she was clearly asleep. Then I noticed she was floating a few feet above the ground. Now it all made sense.

"Help her. Shake her out of that trance, and then maybe my daughter can help you in closing the Doors of Death."

Percy stepped forward, leaning over to touch her. I realized what he was going to do much too late. He tried to shake her, but he couldn't. As soon as he touched her, he jerked back, hunched over, eyes glassy. His fingers stopped twitching. "PERCY!" I cried, rushing forward. I fed him some ambrosia, but it didn't work. He remained still, not even breathing. Panicking, I bent my head, my ear to his chest, waiting for a heartbeat. None. Utter silence. Percy's heart had stopped.


End file.
